Spitting on Concrete
by RustBlaster
Summary: Nico is a hard working vampire working at the The Cove. He knows he doesn't have it hard you know Lusting after his boss, figuring out his fangs, and buying lots of sunscreen. But when a blond evil calls him out everything hits the fan. How can he have more drama when hes dead. Percy/Nico and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"your sucking to hard" An annoyed voice said to Nico

Nico moved his mouth from the person's neck, droplets of blood left his mouth. He licked his lips and pouted at the boy before going back to his neck sucking the blood from him. The taller teen just patted his head as he felt the blood leave him gently.

"Honestly I know you're feeling bad but you don't got to take it out on me" The voice said as he felt nico move into a nicer pace.

Nico when he was finally done looked up at the teen. He licked at the necj before stepping away.

"Sorry Octavian" he mumbled before looking back up at him with innocent eyes.

Octavian chuckled and started to walk toward him putting a hand on his waist he started to lead him out to the kitchen. Their break coming to an end and they had to hurry back. Working at 'The Cove was nice because they got long breaks but you couldn't be late for your shift. It was also nice that it was an open bar so when you have two vampires needing work in the night life this place was perfect.

"you know you're making yourself hurt since you haven't even told him you like him" Octavian muttered as they entered the kitchen.

"I know" Nico muttered as they got ready for their shift.

Nico di angelo was a vampire. A very young vampire being turned at 19 by his maker Octavian . He has only been a vampire for three years so he was very young. He had been attacked by a rouge vampire when he was leaving his college dorm on night. Octavian had been tracking him for the last 2 days and killed the vampire but not before he drained the poor boy of almost all his blood.

He would have left the child to die but Nico had done something truly interesting . He grabbed onto his leg and demanded he help him. The child wanted survival and Octavian was willing to give it to him so he struck the choice.

"_I don't want to die"he struggled out as he looked at the man infront of him._

_Octavian looked surprised as he looked down to the hand that held his leg. 'the child shouldn't even be able to move'._

"_Young one what is your name" he asked as he leaned over him_

"_ni…co" was all he said before he closed his eyes and breath became shortened._

"_well Nico I can't promise your life but I can promise you will be living in a completely different way"he said as he lifted nico up and propped him next to the tree. His almost lifeless body leaned on it gently_

"_what do you say"_

"_yes"_

Nico had made that decision and 3 years later he was still a functioning member of society. Though at the moment Octavian was right, he was obsessing over a boy that didn't even know he was attracted to him.

Percy Jackson.

Percy was the co-manager at the Cove and was Nicos first love. Well since his love was not returned as Octavian put it Percy was a lust mission. Though no one could blame Nico Percy Had amazing golden skin, soft black hair, and a very nice smile that made you feel like you were in a tropical paradice.

He was also very much taken with the other Manager Anabeth the bane of his existence. It wasn't her fault but she was in the way and she knew how he felt. Nico could tell she knew because when he was even 4 feet of Percy they lovey dovey would come crawling back out from her perfect gray eyes and nice blond hair.

Her figure wasn't bad either much like percys swimmer build she had an athletic fit body with her curves in all the right places. He knew he was barking up the wrong tree since Percy was with Anabeth a women a very much not man but he couldn't help it. Perc's smiles were an addiction, his laugh was intoxicating, and his body made Nico want to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Yes I will have a Chicken sandwich with fries and a coke" The man asked breaking Nico out of his thinking he smiled at him thanked him and went back into the kitchen to get the order placed.

Dinner rush had just started and it left the whole restaurant to be completely crowded with everyone coming in, the shouting of orders, and the crowded space was getting hot. Nico was on his 7th order of the night and he was already wishing people would leave. This restaurant sits in the middle of the Gas lamp area a place filled to the rim with tourists, and since it's famous so they got even more customers.

"uhhh I just want a nap" He said as he gave the order to the window.

"AWW little Nico want to go to sleep" The red head behind the counter chuckled.

"AUGH Clarrisa get off my case or I will eat you" He hissed his fangs out

Clarrisa just laughed as she handed him the food. She had Firey red hair tall thick and filled with attitude. Nico knew it was because she was a werewolf and they were hot blooded and ready to fight just about anything. Most didn't like her since she said what she wanted when she wanted Nico liked her because she was one of the only people that can get under his skin and live.

She stuck his tongue out as he Glared at her. Suddenly he felt a hand around his waist. Turning he saw it was the blond model Apollo grinning at him. He was made of nothing but muscle and his smile was bright. Nico glared was switched to him as he tried to grab the food. Apollo wasn't even fazed as he stared at Clarrisa.

"are you being mean to my dear Nikky" Apollo said as he brought him closer.

"Augh it is too hot for bodily contact" He groaned.

"So later we can have some bodily contact" He said as he kissed his check.

"Hey what's going on in here?"

They all groaned when they heard the voice. It was the platinum Barbie. Anabeth looked at each of them as she walked over to him. Her face was in a scowl as she pulled Apollo off of him. Apollo's smile faultered before he was standing next to him.

"why are you guys slacking off we have a lot of people outside right now" She asked as she eyes all of us.

"we were just messing around real quick getting orders" Apollo got out as the air grew akward. She then began to go over protocol with us. How we need to think about the customer and how they want their food now not when its convienant. She then started to ask questions we knew we needed to answer.

"You guys want The Cove to go out of business" She said

"no Ms. Anabeth" We answered

"Do you want the customers happy?"

"yes Ms. Anabeth"

"good now get back to work" She said before she turned and stalked off getting ready to yell at someone else.

"jeez the woman needs to get laid" Clarrisa snorted as she gave them the last of the their orders.

"Big time" Apollo agreed as he got his order.

"Why does Percy put up with her" Nico added getting his plates.

"shes not that bad guys" They all froze as their other co-manager smiled down at them.

Percy smiled as he saw their faced and they were priceless. He laughed and told them to get back to work as he walked off. Nico and Apollo scrambled back to the outside hoping Percy was kind enough not to tell anabeth what they had just said. Nico had to smile though as he placed all the food to the table.

He really did look nice today.

"man it was a long day" Leo Said as he sat on the clean table it was about 12:35 and dinner rush had been over for about an hour.

All the waiters were sitting in the front as they waited for the managers to come outside to tell them what was going to happen tomorrow. They (anabeth) had decided that the best time to give them meeting was after a shift so all their mistakes of the day were still fresh.

Octavian was sitting next to Nico as he leaned on his shoulder. Nico hand his arm over his head lovingly stroking his hair. Apollo made a joke that they were closer than close but Nico just rolled her eyes. Of course they were close, they are connected. Octavian just smirked as he continued to allow the petting of his hair to continue.

Finally they heard footsteps coming to them as they all looked up they saw Percy and Anabeth. Both came to the center of the room. Percy had a pleasant look on his face and shockingly so did anabeth.

"Alright guys let's begin first I would like to say you guys did amazingliy well today-"

"ACUally I wanted to say something first baby" She cooed to him as she interrupted him.

Percy looked at her confused but nodded giving her the lead. She smiled before looking Right at Nico.

"Nico you mind coming here please"

Nico just gulped as he thought

'this cannot be good'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It could not have been worse" Leo said as the bartender passed them another drink. Leo watched as Nico as grabbed his drink a Bloody virgin. He looked up at him, his dark obsidian eyes narrowed at him.

Suddenly Leo wished he had not asked. Nico has been here for the last two hours drinking his troubles away. He started with simple human drinks like vodka but now he was on the hard stuff. He kept drinking the virgin's blood until he was slurring his words up. Leo knew his master would be over soon to get him but right now Nico was at the mercy of the liquor.

One by one each shot glass was emptied. Leo gave him a look but kept the drinks coming. He knew one way or another Nico would continue to drink the worries away.

Nico knew he shouldn't be drinking but he can't get the last meeting out his head.

"_uhh alright" Nico said as he began to walk over to her. He started to bite at his lip when he got to the center._

"_Alright can anyone tell me why Nico is standing in the center" She said her eyes shinned in delight._

_No one said anything. This is was a game she played every now and again. She called it employee evaluation. Where she told them it is constructive criticism. However the colorful words the staff used was 'her shit list' and at the moment Poor Nico was at the top. Percy understanding what was about to happen glared at her. Though they both were Managers Anabeth had more power of the employees since she was the boss's favorite. _

_She finally began to talk when the silence was good and thick. She opened her mouth and started to talk about his performance in the kitchen. Talking instead of doing his job which was working, she then worked on his spotty uniform. _

_Nico wanted to roll his eyes it was after hours; he was allowed to take his shirt and untucked it. She does not have to deal with lunch rush with a bunch of horny business men, grabby women, and weird old people shout their orders. She must have seen him roll his eyes because the next thing she said made him pay attention._

"_Oh Nico you find all of this funny." She said her voice leaked venom._

"_No I do not find this funny at all"_

"_What was up with the eye roll?"_

_Nico had to hold his breath. Not that he needed to he just knew if he spoke he would use a physical approach with her. She smiled and brought her lips near his ear. What she whispered did it. He Attacked her._

"Hey NICOOOOOOO stop thinking about it" Leo said as he poured him more blood.

"I wasn't" He started but one look at Leo made him stop.

"I just think what I did was stupid."

Leo slapped the back of his head. Nico hissed as the blood spilled onto his white shirt. Crimson red stained his starch white shirt. His eyes darkened looking at Leo.

"Don't even stop regretting what you did it's over and done"

"I'm made about you spilling the blood on me you ass-"

"NICOOOO drinking without me"

Nico turned to see the sugar induced blond heading there way hands deep inside his pockets of his nice jacket. Tight legged jeans sat next to him leaning onto Him. Nico was about to snap at him about personal space before he heard a phone click. Nico turned too late as the flash blinded his eyes.

"Kodak moment" he smiled as he put his phone away.

"Apollo Nico is still mad about what happened" Leo confided into him. Apollo's smile faded into a thin line. He looked to Nico his face stern the fun blue of his eyes were now icy.

"Nico"he started to say as he brought him closer. "It wasn't your fault" He said as he sent warm that filled his body.

Nico couldn't help it the tears started to seep down. Crimson dripped from his eyes onto Apollo. He started to cry out against his cotton shirt. His memories ripping him apart from the inside. Trying to wound father the still heart that lay beat less. He couldn't take it he was a walking bag of Nerves. Suddenly when he lifted his head the bar was gone.

Looking to Apollo he saw that he had launched them into the sky. He cradled him like an infant as he took him higher into the night sky. Nico looked down and saw the lights of the city shimmering like crystals. Apollo looked him and smiled at him and started to soar higher reaching above the clouds.

"Apollo" he started but He was silenced by a sudden swirl.

"Just sleep Nico" he said as He started to hum to him.

The light noises from him accompanied by the veiw allowed him to slowly calm his body to sleep. He went limp in his friend's arms as he soared up.

Percy sat on the edge of Anabeths bed as she was trying to fix her make up. Covering the dark black bruises with so much makeup Percy was sure she would run out. He then lay onto her bed.

"_Nico stop" Octavian tried to pull him off. But Nico was in a mode of pure rage to the women in front of him. His once pale fingers grew long and bony talons at the end of the. His Fangs grew out and became long and sharp. He started to attempt to bite, no more like rip her very throat out. _

_Percy was the next to react the earth suddenly shook and suddenly Anabeth was incased in a water bubble. He pulled Nico and through them to the wall. _

_Nico looked at him his eyes once bleeding black were now his normal Cole eyes. He started to stand up and look at Percy. No one moved as Percy brought anabeth to him and cradled him in his Arms. He started walk out of the room. "Everyone out" he said the void in his voice was clear he wanted no talking._

_While everyone started to leave Nico started to run to Percy. "Percy I'm so soor-"but was cut off as he saw three giant ice spikes fly past him. Percy was now looking at him his eyes acid green as he narrowed them. His kind eyes were now filled with a feeling that made Nico back up._

"_I said everyone out" he said as he turned. "That includes you Nico" _

_Nico felt his knees give out as he fell into the arms of Octavian._

"_Nicky baby" he said as he tried to comforts his turned. It all fell on deaf ears. Nico wasn't in at the moment._

Percy replayed the memory in his head. He knew Nico did not deserve that but he would have killed her. Percy turned his head back to Anabeth as she was finishing up the last of her make up. She finally stopped glaring at the mirror looking at him. She started to smile as she went and sat next to him.

"Percy thank you for today" She said as she held his hand.

Percy looked at her and smiled the girl he met years ago seemed to rush back into her. He got closer and ran his hand through her hair. Her strait blond locks fell to her mid back. Her ageless gray eyes watched him run his hands from her

"What happened today Anabeth" He said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean Percy you were there I cannot wait until tomorrow I am firing him" She said as she looked at him. "why are you bringing him up anyway.?"

Percy looked at her, "what do you say to him before he attacked you"

She paled "why would that matter"

"Because if you said something to 'Provoke' him he shouldn't be fired Anabeth"

"so you are siding with him" she said getting up and looking at growing with Fury.

"Look Anabeth you need to tell me"

Anabeth looked at him "I told him that we was an idiot"

Percy raised an eyebrow looking at her in disbelief. He shook his head and got up and started walking to the door. Anabeth raced towards him.

"where are you going" She said.

"Lying will get you nowhere Anabeth until you tell me what happened he can't be fired."

"No I will just go to the Boss" She said with a grin on her face. That disappeared when she saw Percy's.

"Okay Anabeth go to him and see if I wont go to Luke I am sure he is dying to know that you were the reason his mother-"

He felt the slap before he ever saw it. She looked at his with daggers trying to penetrate his skin. He gave her another look before he left.

Making his way to the City he looked out to the cloudy sky. He started to close his eyes and he felt himself turn into liquid, evaporating into mist and floating up into the sky. When he reached a cloud he did what no other person besides his own kind could do he laid onto the cloud. Looking up he saw the stars.

He continued to stare up until he saw him. Being carried like a child cradled against an angel.

Percy "Nico"

**Hey sorry this took a long time I am a senior with HW forgive MEH**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I am not going to go in there" Nico said as he was being pushed in by Leo.

"look we need you to hurry up and get in there like it or not we do need jobs" The latino tried to persuade him as he pushed against him.

Nico sighed and just started walking forward causing Leo to fall to the floor with a thud. Nico quickly turned around to help his friend up but he was already up and walking next to him. Putting a note on how his friend ran on something other then food they both entered.

"so you going to tell me what happened with Apollo" leo brought up as they clocked in.

Nico felt a blush head to his cheeks.

_"Nico" a voice whispered to him_

_arms on his sides._

_"apollo"_

Leo watched as his friend seemed to be reliving something that happened to him and he just chuckled and went on ahead. Not saying anything since Nico would not here any way. Going into the bar he began to prep for the upcoming day.

XXXpage breakXXX

Anabeth waited for the second party to reach her table before making eye contact. He swayed down to her table making every eye reach his body. Smiling as he winked at a few of them, she instantly felt disgusted but she would stomach this meeting if she wanted her plan to problem to get fixed. Usually she did not have problems with anyone or anything. But she always knew when she started to date Percy sometimes a problem would come up.

For the moment her problem was Nico. She really had nothing against him other than the fact he was trying to steel what was hers. Which was why she needed the man that just sat down in front of her.

"Jason its a pleasure" she said as he smiled at her.

"Anabeth i missed you how have you been"He said as his eyes flashed red before returning to its normal blue.

"i need your assistance with something" She started before pulling out a picture of Nico working along side some other workers.

"cute but you know i don't do anything for-" he was cut off when a bag was thrown at him. it was a small

brown bags opening it his eyes lit up.

"okay now you have my attention"

**sorry took so long it will not be monthly i honestly had a chap written but my comp was being a dick so here you go thought id give you something**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I am glad that I have your attention I was afraid that this might not have been enough" Anabeth said as she tossed more bags into the air that hit the table with soft thuds.

"so I added interest," Looking back at him with a lazy eye watching his reaction.

Jason looked at the sparkling gems inside and smirked. However there was the smallest hint of…wonder in his eyes. The tip of a question aching to be asked at the blond sitting across from him.

"Annie when you called about taking care of someone I did not think it would be after someone who wanted Percys advantages" A hint of concern geared to his good acquaintance Percy, "I mean he would never cheat on you as much as I have begged" A little more bite for Anabeth then she would have liked.

"look I am not worried about Percy and that thing I am worried about what was said between me and the thing to get to percy and that's why I need you. To be distracting to him can you do that for me."

"and distracting to Nico I can very much do. Have no fear of that" Taking a sip of the coffee ordered for him earlier. "hmmm fantastic"

"so we are in agreement"

"yes if you can tell me-" pausing he winked at a girl who caught his eyes.

Anabeth looked at him unfazed by the way he what looked at the woman. Nor impressed by the blushing woman turning red in her seat for a glorified incubi.

Then again she wasn't easily impressed with anything. Being an elf granted her to be un interested in things not as beautiful as she was. Allowed her to be only interested in the perfect not in the imperfect and while Jason physically was perfect mentally he was simply a nuisance an imperfect object.

Though for what she needed him for it was perfect. His ability to make anyone draw in attention to him was what she needed.

"sorry bout that" he purred to her breaking the silence.

"you were saying," she replied back as if to not hear what he said.

"I was saying we were in agreement if you tell me what was said to Nico"

Jason smiled politely as he waited for her to speak, however looked confused when she stated to laugh openly. Looking at her he saw it was her turn to smirk.

"lets just say it was all I needed to say" throwing some money onto the table she collected her things before looking at Jason one last time.

"do it or don't at this point its not an inconvenience I will just find another"

XXXXXpage breakXXXXX

Nico was distracted that's all Leo could see. He got two orders wrong, almost ran into two walls and nearly every time he saw Apollo he would head in the exact opposite direction.

Leo new something had to have happened the night before but Nico was being difficult and Apollo, Apollo would just smirk and say nothing happened and walk away.

Frustrated he walked took his break and headed down to a Chinese Tea shop a block away. He wanted to just relax and they always had the coolest things to just tinker with and solve. The woman who worked there was always sweet to him and was the only luch with woman he could get.

Walking down still creating a storm on top of his head about Nico was making his head hurt. Distracted he ran right into someone.

"owww"

"you okay"

Leo looked up and was about to snap at the man but stopped when he saw the prettiest blue eyes ever.

"hey you there names jason


End file.
